Poison ItaSaku
by MoonMuffin
Summary: Sakura is destroyed when her true love, Sasuke denies her after she travels to Oto to bring him home. Distraught, she leaves, but is approached by none other then Itachi Uchiha! What will happen now..?
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the new stories I was talking about!! I hope you all like it, and yes, it gets better, and better...and BETTER!! Keep reading luvs!! Thank you

Ja ne 3

Moon

* * *

_**Pre story - -**_

_It has been so long since Sakura has seen Sasuke, her love. She feels that she will never love again….. So she ventures out on her own to go find him! Now she is considered a missing nin, leaving without anyone knowing or any mission being carried out. Getting to Sasuke, he tells her he wants nothing to do with her and she is destroyed. Afraid to go back to Konoha, and having a heavy heart, she goes slowly unlike how she got there. On her way back, she is confronted by on Uchiha Itachi. What now? She is frozen in fear and doesn't know what to do..._

Itachi kept his gaze upon Sakura, in the clearing of the woods, watching her intently.

"**Why you continue to go after him simply amazes me. In my mind, it is simply a waste of time…Going after someone who is only going to backstab you anyways.**"

He said cautiously, knowing of her dangerous strength. He was not a stupid one, if not one of the smartest Uchiha's, not counting Tobi; who was of course, Madara Uchiha, but Itachi didn't know about him. No one did. No one every would. But enough about him, more about Itachi. So, as he had been saying...

" **Sasuke is a lost hope, Sakura Haruno. Don't waste your valuable time on him.** "

Sakura stepped back from the older Uchiha. She feared him, she did, and it could be seen in her green orbs. Feeling her heart beating in her chest loudly, she clenched her gloved hands.

**"I don't know what you are talking about when you say back stabbing..." **

she said as she took another step back from him.

**"And he is not a lost hope!!!" **

she yelled at him.

Itachi sighed, as he brought his left arm up to his face, the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak falling down to his elbow, as he ran his fingers, his black nail polish finger nails visible as he ran his fingers through his hair, somewhat in aggravation, because after he did that, he advanced a bit towards her, seeing that she was afraid of him.

"**Sakura...Something you don't realize, is that Sasuke is a traitor. That's why he left Konohagakure... That's why he went to Orochimaru to seek power. He's a traitor, and he always will be.**"

He said. He realized that this probably wasn't doing much, but he had to try.

Sakura backed up again and then looked down to the ground.

** "Your...your probably right...but...I keep telling myself different...'cause I don't want that to be the reality...my reality..."**

she admitted to him, unsure of why she was letting it all out to him...but yet, she was.

" **Sakura, there's no need to be afraid of me.** "

He said, his eyes calm as usual as once more he advanced towards her.

" **But, your wrong. He will always be a traitor, and the sooner you realize this yourself, the sooner you can let go of him and move onto someone more... Powerful, or someone who you know will actually be willing to look after you.** "

He said, and he once more advanced towards her, slowly...

Once he was close enough to her, he reached out and grabbed her right wrist with his left hand, his black finger nails showing around her wrist, as he held her there, so that she couldn't back up anymore. He realized just then that he had pretty much described himself when he said that she should move onto someone else.

Sakura heard his words and she hated them...although she knew that it was true. About Sasuke that was. But about not being scared, she was... Going to move back more with her head down, she let out a slight gasp and stopped moving. His large hand gripped around her small wrist, not looking like it was going to let go. She felt her heart beat more and she tryed to moved away from him.

His eyes dulled as he continued to hold onto her wrist, tugging so that she had to come closer to him, so close that all he had to do was whisper to talk.

"**Stop struggling, or else I'll kill you.**"

He threatened, being completely honest. A poet he was not. But, alas, it was true that he was more powerful than his stupid little brother, and if the need arose, for whatever reason, he would look after Sakura. He did, in his heart, have a soft spot for the medic-nin... Agh! What was he saying?! He shouldn't love her, he should hate her for being with his jinchuuriki, Naruto, and going after his pathetic little brother.

Sakura let out another gasp as he pulled her closer to him. She felt his chest brush against her and she blushed at the warmth that he let off. But the blush faded as he whispered to her, those words. 'Stop struggling, or else I'll kill you.' she froze and her eyes grew wide, her heart still beating quickly. Diverting her eyes to the ground, she bit her lip and gave one small tug at her wrist. She would not listen to some Akatsuki member!

The Uchiha growled, as he activated his Mangekyo, forcing her to look up into his eyes, by cupping her chin with his free, right hand, his blood red eyes staring into her green - hued eyes, trying to trap her in the torturous genjutsu.

Taken by surprise, her eyes met his, but then snapped closed. She bit her lip harder, wishing she was back in Konoha and not in the hands of a murderer. The only thing that was heard was her heart beating faster and faster, hoping that he hadn't trapped her...that she looked away in time. With her eyes closed and her lips parted, panting heavily, she could only pray...


	2. Poisonus Toches

Perfect. Itachi had gotten her. All you needed was one quick glance, and although she closed her eyes, she would now be in the alternate universe, which was his torturous genjutsu. And so she was, as he began lightly pacing in front of her, while she was stuck to the tightly binded pole, his eyes met hers, since she wasn't too high, he merely had to look straight ahead, knowing that he'd be safe as he stood a few inches from her, right in front of her too.

"**So, Sakura. Do you believe me now?** "

He asked, a smirk upon his lips, which was unseen from his Akatsuki cloak. Sakura looked around her setting, tried to move, but she was tied. She saw Itachi, taunting her as he paced.

**"Let me go!!!"**

She screamed a loud as she thrashed around, trying to get loose from the pole that she was bound to.

Itachi sighed lightly.

"**Wish I could, but if you keep yelling like that, your quickly changing my mind...** "

He said, smirking lightly.

"**Would you stop moving around...**_**Please?**_ "

He asked, almost choking when he said please. It was a word he hated saying, and only said it in the most desperate times. Oh, she heard him say it alright, but she couldn't damn well believe it. He said please. Itachi Uchiha used please, in a kind way, to her. STOP THE PRESSES!! She stopped moving as soon as she said that, and she slumped against the pole, looking at him as he stood in front of her..

**"Fine."**

She muttered under her breath. Itachi continued to advance towards her, until his face was but a few centimeters from hers.

"**Good girl. Just do as I say, and I won't kill you.** "

He said finally, smirking lightly at the brilliant mastermind plan he figured out, all on his own! Glee! Agh! Bad happy thoughts! Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine as he came close to her and spoke to her, smirking. She looked away from him and panted lightly.

**"What...what is it that you want anyway...?"**

she asked him lightly.

"**Ahhh, Sakura... If I answered that, you'd be scared of me again.**"

He said, trying to mess with her mind, but not too much. He would have his fun with her, that was for sure. Being hulled up in a place with eight other guys... You get pretty messed up in there, and crave the feel of a woman... Either that, or you turn gay, and Itachi was most definitely not gay. Sakura took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, putting her hands behind her as well as she could, trying to move again. But this time, it was inconspicuous... She was scared...that was the truth. Biting her lip hard, she looked down and continued her quiet work.

Taking a chance, the dark-haired Akatsuki nin cupped her chin with his right hand once more, forcing her to look at him.

"**Do not... Be afraid.** "

He murmured as he slowly pressed his lips to hers, unable to take it anymore. So many times, had he watched her from afar, and he realized that made him sound like a stalker, but he had been actually interested in what she was doing. The male was pretty sure that this action would scare her, but nonetheless, it had to be done. It simply had to be.

Sakura gasped onto his lips as they were pressed against her in such a quick and surprising manner. Her eyes grew wide and her hands stopped moving. With wide eyes, she looked at him...unable to move or do anything.

_'N-N-N-N-NANI!?'_

_She thought in desperation, not knowing what was going on, or why. On instinct, she bit his lip, fairly hard, trying to push him back. _Itachi kept his hand where it was, and after she bite him, he didn't want to risk anything more as he pulled away, keeping his face close to hers, and letting his warm breath touch her face.

"**Hmmm, oh come on, Sakura. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that...**"

He breathed, his warm breath going against her pale skin, as his dark eyes gazed into her green orbs. Sakura parted her lips, still feeling him lingering on them. Turning her head to the side, despite him keeping a hold on her chin, she felt his hot breath on her check and neck. **"I...Itachi..."** she uttered as she felt her chest rise and fall with each heavy breath. She was shocked that even though she bit him, he continued to keep by her, and didn't hurt her… Itachi smirked, as he kept his face close to hers.

"**Yes, Sakura...?**"

He muttered, his warm breath still lingering on her face as he spoke each time. His eyes somewhat calm, which they always were, as a genuine smile crept upon his lips, and it was seen, because he had had to unbutton his cloak a bit so that his lips could meet her neck. He began tracing it up with kisses, loving her soft pale skin.

Sakura gasped and blushed, biting he lip as he kissed against her neck. She felt sick from this action, it was so wrong. The person that tried to kill both of her team mates, and her sensei was kissing her, and now she felt his hand move to her hips….but she was melting in those hands…

"**I-Itachi….I-I..."**


End file.
